


The Haunted Manor

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A young girl is new to town and at the instance of her parents is trying to make friends but in this town there is an initiation of sorts before you can be one of the cool kids. You have to spend the night in ‘The Haunted Manor’. When Sara walks up to the big beautiful old house with the sign that reads Britin what will she find?





	1. The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is dedicated to my friend Kourt who’s just really enthused to be in a picture that includes Brian and Justin even if it is all bloody lol. Thanks as always to the wonderful beta Lois for the great beta’ing and thanks to Eka for once again showing her incredible talents in the remarkable banner. PS I’m not sure how everyone will feel about this story so I don’t plan on continuing writing it unless you guys want me too. So if you do review and say you want more. Also the major character death is only a plot device so don’t worry. Later Jessica  


* * *

The board beneath Sara's feet creaked with her added weight and she shivered with a cold that she knew didn't come from the balmy night. She couldn't believe that she was even here, Sara looked back over her shoulder and into the eyes of the six kids behind her and she couldn't believe that she had to do this just to fit in. 

Sara couldn't believe she was actually doing this but her parents were harping on her about making friends at this school and to get them off her case, she was going into an abandoned house at night. She snickered a little, wondering if they would be so keen on her making friends if they knew what she had to do to make them.

Finally Sara steeled herself and opened the door, closing it quickly behind her to shut out the whispers of the kids outside. She didn't want to hear what they had to say and she refused to be scared more by them.

Sara walked around the house for a few minutes and admired the beautiful house. I was a grand country manor and seemed to be made for a prince, but it lay abandoned and she had no idea why, but she had a feeling that she would know before the night was over.

As she climbed the stairs, Sara thought about the placard out front that said the name of this place was Britin manor. She couldn't help wondering about the name and why it was spelled the way it was but she shrugged it off as she continued to explore. 

Sara didn't find anything scary until she came to what she figured was the master suite and then she was shocked and somewhat disgusted to find the room covered in huge brown stains that had even sprayed on the walls. Sara didn't know why, but she knew that the brown on the walls and floor was dried blood. The smell in the room was musty and reeked of a scent that she wasn't sure she could identify but that she figured had to be blood.

Sara wasn't sure what had happened in this room but she was sure it wasn't anything good. Somehow she knew that the person or persons whose blood this was weren't alive anymore. Sara didn't know why but she felt like crying at this sight. 

Sara slid down the wall behind her, falling under the weight of intense sadness that was not her own. She felt the smooth wood against her back and tried to center herself. After about ten minutes of the crushing sadness, she smelt something like cologne and cigarette smoke and some kind of an alcohol. 

Sara looked around trying to find the source of the smell but she couldn't find anything and before she could investigate further, another smell hit her. This smell was of different cologne, it was softer then the first and mixed with vanilla. When she pulled herself to her feet to go try and find where the smell was coming from, she stopped and became completely still about three feet from the wall.

Sara started shaking as fear raced through her veins at the sight before her. The room around her had changed completely and looked new. There was no dust anywhere to be seen and upon the bed sat two men facing each other on the bed and they were feeding each other from a tray that lay between them. 

After a couple of seconds of Sara watching them, then the men seemed to notice her and after the shock wore off for them, the smaller one who was blond, light skinned, and had the most beautiful blue eyes that Sara had ever seen, smiled at her. Sara blinked her eyes several times at the sight of his blinding smile and for a reason she didn't understand, when he offered her a piece of cheese from the plate they were eating off of, she immediately stepped forward to claim it.

Sara popped the cheese in her mouth without a thought and savored the taste for a few minutes, even as she continued to stare at the couple. The other man was the exact opposite of the first. Where the first was short, only a few inches taller than her, she figured the other was very tall; if she had to guess, she was say a couple inches over six feet. And the pale skin and blue eyes of the shorter man was contrasted by the olive skin and auburn hair.

The differences didn't stop there, where the blond man smiled openly at her, when she caught the eye of the other man, he smirked at her and she could see distrust in his eyes. Still none of them said anything and Sara was stuck in like a trance; not feeling afraid as she was sure she should and not running as her head told her to.

Suddenly Sara heard footsteps coming up the stairs, although she noticed neither man moved. And before she could even open her mouth to say anything, four men charged in the room, one of them walking straight through Sara as if she wasn't even there. When the man walked through her she stopped, with the feeling as though ices cubes were being run all over her body, but she quickly shook off the feeling and turned around to see what was going on.

The two men on the bed were obviously taken by surprise and out numbered and over powered, but that didn't stop either of them from trying to protect the other one. The brunette shoved the blond toward the door while the first strike of a blade pierced into his chest. But the blond, not willing to leave the other man and truthfully not able to because of the big man blocking his route, got behind the brunet's attacker and kicked him solidly in the back of the knee, bringing the much bigger man down.

Sara watched, unable to move in her panic, as the man who had been blocking the door came up silently behind the blond. Finally finding her voice, Sara screamed out her warning to the blond.

"Behind you!!!"

Both men heard her scream even though their attackers didn't seem to and the blond spun quickly, receiving the wound to his shoulder that was meant for the middle of his back.

The men had no time to be grateful for her warning as the attack progressed. Sara did all she could to help the two men, but she couldn't do anything but scream and only the two men heard her. She was of no help, because try as she might, she couldn't touch anyone in the room and everything she threw went through all of them.

Sara tried to leave the room but found she couldn't even do that. All she could do was watch as these two beautiful men were stabbed over and over, until neither of them were moving and the room was once again covered in blood.

Finally it was over but Sara couldn't do anything more than watch as the four men left the room. When they went out into the hallway, Sara heard talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. A couple seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened once again and a small dark man looked at the scene with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Sara watched the man who was looking over then scene with glee and knew that he was the reason this men lay there. Before the man left, he had a parting shot for the bodies that lay on the floor and when Sara heard the words he said, a chill ran up her spine.

"I tried to warn you now, didn't I?" 

Sara watched the men disappear down the stairs and even though she knew they couldn't see her, she waited until she was sure they were gone before rushing out of the house to puke in the bushes outside. When she stood up, after heaving and spitting a couple of times to rid her mouth of the acidic taste, Sara realized it was morning and she had made it through the night unscathed. Or had she?

Sara didn't know what happened but she knew that everything had changed and somehow it all had to do with the men she had just seen brutally murdered. She knew she wanted to help those men but the question was, what could she do to help two men she was sure were killed a long time ago.


	2. Not A Dream

  
Author's notes: As always thanks to my Beta Lois  


* * *

A loud scream pierced the air and then the sound of shattering glass as Tammy ran up the stairs, trying to reach her daughter. Tammy burst in Sara's room, terrified of what she would find and she stopped short when she saw her daughter on her bed sound asleep and screaming out her fear.

For a second Tammy just stood there and stared, surprised because her daughter, to her knowledge, had never even had a nightmare but she was broken out of her thoughts as her daughter kept whimpering and crying in her sleep. Tammy quickly ran up to her daughter and climbed into bed with her and gathered her trembling body in her arms.

"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you, you're safe. Come on Sara, wake up." Tammy continued to mumble reassuring words to her only child until she woke up completely.

Sara clung to her mother, trying to erase the horrible things that she could still see in her head. She listened to her mother's soothing and allowed herself to feel protected.

"Don't worry Sara, it was just a dream."

"Was it, Mom?"

"Of course, baby girl." Her mother answered in a slightly bewildered tone, wondering why Sara didn't seem to be able to let the dream go.

Sara spent another couple minutes in her mother's warm embrace before getting herself up and into the shower. Half of the day was gone because when she had gotten home she had gone straight to bed, even though it was already morning and Sara felt weird about sleeping in all day. As she stood under the spray of the shower, she tried to figure out what happened last night because she knew it couldn't be what she seemed to remember.

By the time that Sara got out of the shower, she was determined to go back to the house she went to the night before and prove to herself that it was all a dream. So she quickly threw some clothes on and told her mom she was heading out, only having to stop for a moment to assure her mother that it was just a dream and she was fine.

About a half an hour later Sara once again stood in front of the Tudor style manor and stared at the sign that said Britin manor. Sara was trying to drum up the courage to go back in the house because even though her rational mind said that it was a dream, she could still see the two men in her head; they seemed so real to her.

Sara went into the manor and this time didn't spend anytime checking it out, she went straight to the bedroom where she had been before. Upon entering the room she saw it just as it was yesterday, with the blood stains covering every inch of the room but this time there was nobody there. Sara breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that the two men had been a horrible dream and she quickly headed down the stairs so she could get out of there. About half way to the front door Sara turned and looked across the foyer, she could have sworn she heard voices. 

After everything she had been through in this house, Sara wasn't sure if she should be going to investigate the noise, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. Sara walked through the rooms much like she had did last night, keeping an eye out for anything potentially harmful, but mostly just checking out the house.

Finally Sara neared where she remembered the kitchen being and she once again heard voices and although she knew she should be scared, she wasn't. She just walked right into the kitchen and as soon as she did, the two men from the night before were in her line of vision. The men where having a conversation that she could hear until they noticed her and they clamed right up. 

"Why did you stop talking?" Sara asked and as she did, she watched as shock registered on the two men's faces.

"You can hear us? And shit, we can hear you too. What the hell is going on?" The blond man said in a slight panic.

Before Sara could say anything, not that she knew what to say, the brunet came up behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him, offering comfort in a silent but loving way. It took a few minutes but once the blond was calm, the brunet refocused his attention on Sara, even though he never released the blond.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The intimidating man asked harshly.

"I'm…umm…my name's Sara and I just had to come back to make sure last night wasn't a dream and I don't really know what, but I want to do something." Sara stammered under the scrutiny.

"What do you mean, last night?" The blond asked quietly from within the other man's arms.

Sara looked back and forth between the two men and realized that they seriously didn't remember having somewhat met her and even more, they didn't remember reliving their murder last night. When Sara realized this, she wondered exactly how much of what was going on these men actually knew. She wondered if they even knew they were dead.

The thought that they didn't made her stomach clench because she was sure that she couldn't tell them that, but she wanted to figure this all out. She wanted to get justice for them if that hadn't already happened and for some reason she knew it hadn't.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked, trying to avoid the question as well as gather some information she need to solve what ever was going on here.

Both men look at her for a minute, obviously not fooled by her quick change in subject and then they looked at each other for a minute and had what appeared to Sara to be an entire conversation without opening their mouths. And then after a second, they looked back at her and it seemed that the older man had been nominated to talk for them.

"We're dead." He said bluntly and Sara solemnly nodded in acceptance of what he said.

"Well, do you know how you died?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"No, we just woke up like this one day and we go through everyday like normal except that we can't leave the house and the nights…" The blond started but he couldn't seem to finish his thought.

"The nights? What happens at night?" Sara asked as if she didn't already know.

"We don't fucking know." The brunet snapped.

"Brian, calm down. It's not her fault." The blond said soothingly and now Sara had a name for the older man. Brian, for some reason the name seemed to fit, like she had said the man's name a thousand times before.

"You don't know that this isn't her fault. She could be behind this whole thing." Brian said, his paranoia raising.

"Brian, she's just a little girl. Shit, she looks like she's twelve or something." 

"Thirteen." Sara interjected.

"Ok, thirteen. See, what could she have to do with this."

"Fine Justin, but I think I will reserve judgment." Brian said in what Sara could only think of as a sulky voice.

Sara almost laughed at Brian but she knew that wouldn't get her what she needed to know, so she curbed the impulse. She knew she had to get information out of Brian and Justin without them getting too suspicious, so she had to stay on their good side.

For the next twenty or so minutes, Sara and the couple hung out in the kitchen while Sara gently questioned them under the guise of getting to know them better. Not that she didn't want to get to know them better; she just was more focused on helping them if she could. Then suddenly, she made a big mistake.

"So, do you guys have kids?"

Up to this point Justin had been answering all the questions, with Brian adding a snaky comment every now and then. Some questions had made Brian stiffen up in his natural need to be a private person but with this question, both of them stiffened up and Brian's face turned red.

"Who the fuck are you, really? Why in hell are you asking these questions? And don't give me some lame assed thing about getting to know us. You had better tell me what's going on right the fuck now." Brian screamed in Sara's face.

Sara looked from one man to the other and she knew she was going to have to be truthful, she just didn't know how they were going to take it. So slowly Sara told them of her want to help them and tried to get across that was all she wanted.

After she had finished talking, she waited in the silence for either of them to say something and finally Brian broke the silence.

"I'm done for today." He said flatly and walked out of the room.

Both Justin and Sara watched Brian leave the room and Sara felt like she had just failed but then Justin turned to her with a smile and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, he's not saying you can't come again. It's just too much for him right now ok? So if you want to come back, go ahead, just leave him be for today." Justin paused and Sara started to leave the kitchen, unhappy with what had gone on, when the sound of Justin's voice stopped her. "And Sara, I want you to leave this alone. We were murdered and I don't want you messing with whoever this is because I don't want you to get hurt too."

Sara looked at the concerned blue eyes and knew he meant what he said, so she just nodded although she had no plans on listening to him. Justin looked at Sara for another minute and she knew he didn't believe her but he let it go and walked her to the door for which she was grateful.

A couple of hours later Sara shut down her computer and looked at what little information she could get off her computer, once again cursing the parental lockers her parents had on her computer. When she had gotten home from her trip to Britin, she had grabbed a note book and written down everything she could remember learning and then looked it up. She hadn't learned much because of the parental locks so she decided to go to the library after school tomorrow.

As Sara lay down to sleep she worried about what Brian and Justin were doing now and if she knew, she'd be even more worried. Once again the two were going through their horrific ends but without someone there calling out warnings, it was over much quicker. And as they had every other time since the first, as soon as they were dead, their souls tried to float out of the house but couldn't go through the roof and so they were stuck in the attic and they once again missed the fifth man when he walked in.


	3. I Got You

Thanks to my beta Lois

 

The Next Day

Sara sat at the library and attempted to research everything she wanted to know on the computer but she was finding the task more daunting than she thought it would be. Sara had never really researched anything harder than a school paper and she wasn’t really sure how to go about it.

After about her twentieth road block and her equal amount of frustrated sighs, someone plopped down in the chair next to her and when she looked up she was speechless, sitting beside her was Brian if he were her age. This boy had the same liquid hazel eyes, auburn hair and chiseled features and even the same quirky facial expression. This became apparent when he noticed that she was staring at him so hard and he raised an eye brow and rolled his tongue into his cheek.

“Hey, I’m Aiden.” Brian’s double said in a smooth voice.

“Sara.” Sara answered in a hesitant voice.

“So you seem to be having trouble with something and I’m pretty good with computers so maybe I can help.” Aiden offered.

“Well, I’m trying to research something and I’m not having much luck.”

“Cool, I should definitely be able to help you with that. So what are you researching?”

“I’m researching Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.” Sara says and wishes she can take it back as soon as she sees a dark cloud cross Aiden’s face.

“What the hell are you trying to pull? What are you doing looking into my grandfathers?” Aiden snarls at her, rising up to stand over her.

“Your grandfathers?” Sara questions.

“Like you didn’t know that.” Aiden sneered again.

“Hello. You came up to me, I didn’t seek you out.” Sara shot back.

Aiden stopped as he thought about what Sara had said and then he looked deep into her eyes trying to figure out if she was sincere. Aiden, like the rest of his family, didn’t like people poking into the death or even the lives of his grandfathers; but he had to admit that he wanted, more than anything, to find out who had killed them.

He thought about the house of theirs that was still in the family because no one had been able to let it go. But they all also never stepped foot into it because they couldn’t face what had happened there.

Aiden knew that Sara was trying to look into the deaths but he didn’t know why and he wasn’t sure he could trust her. His family had always had a huge reward for information leading to finding his grandfather’s killers, so people had looked into it his whole life and he didn’t want to get his hope up and nothing to come of it.

Aiden was stuck though, because he also wanted to find out and finish that chapter of horror for his family. He stood their looking into Sara’s open face and weighed his options but really, when faced with her naked need, there was no other option at all. So he plopped himself down in the chair again and answered her unasked question.

“Let’s do it.”

Sara’s face lit up in an excited smile and they both turned back to the computer and started clicking through screen after screen finding everything they could about Brian, Justin, Kinnetik, Britin, the murder, and everything else either of them could think of. They didn’t really have time to look at all of the pages so they just printed out page after page after page. 

Once they had two copies of what ended up being over a hundred pages of information, they went up to collect them and Aiden paid then over ten dollars. After separating them into two piles, they each took a pile to take home so they could both look at the information at their leisure.

They exchanged numbers so they could share their findings and walked out of the library together. On the steps, before they both went their own way, they looked at each other for a moment, trying to tell each other silently that they would find something that no one else had, that the police had even missed. And then they smiled at each other and walked away, both of them hurrying to get home with hope filling their thoughts.

Britin

Justin stared out the window lost in thought as Brian remade the bed as he did every morning. They had both known for years and years that they were dead(,) but somehow because of the loop, they seemed to be doing things in the house just as they were the morning before the murder. 

“Justin?” Brian inquired softly.

Justin looked back at Brian with sad eyes that broke Brian’s heart and Brian was worried about what was wrong with his lover.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“I don’t know it’s just that part of me is hoping and praying that Sara is the key to finding out what is going on with us and the rest of me is terrified that she is.” Justin explained softly,

“What do you mean? Why are you scared that she will figure it out?” Brian asked, lost.

“Well, if she can figure it out, then what happens to us? Will we continue like this, together forever, or will we be separated and never see each other again.” Justin whispered tearfully.

Brian didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know the answer to Justin’s question and he worried about never seeing his lover again as well. So he just went to Justin and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly and showing his love silently.

After a while the two men, as if by unspoken agreement, turned their heads and their lips crashed together in a desperate move. Soon Brian pulled Justin into his lap as they continued to devour each other’s mouths, like it was the last time they would ever get to taste the other man, which is what their fear was.

Brian stood up with Justin still in his arms and carried him over to the bed, still attached to him at the mouth. When breathing became necessary Brian ripped his lips away and looked into Justin’s eyes before throwing his lover onto the bed. Justin looked at Brian with slight surprise showing on his face before Brian jumped onto the bed on top of him.

This time when Brian brought his lips to Justin, he connected them to Justin’s neck and started sucking on it hard, knowing he would leave a big bruise there but not caring. Then he heard Justin’s passionate moan in response to the pleasure Brian was causing him.

After concentrating on his neck for a few minutes, Brian moved slowly down Justin’s body, mapping every inch of his skin with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Brian couldn’t get enough of his lover and Justin was just as desperate. Brian kept up his exploration for what seemed to Justin to be hours until finally he reached Justin’s already dripping cock.

Once Brian was eye level with Justin’s cock, he stopped and just breathed on it, watching it jump as every puff of air hit it. Justin was squirming and writhing underneath Brian and trying to get him to suck him off. Brian laughed in the back of his throat as Justin grabbed his head and tried to push it down as he thrust his hips up.

“Brian, suck me.” Justin demanded.

Brian huffed another laugh and then when Justin least expected, Brian opened his mouth wide and swallowed Justin’s cock whole. 

“Fuck yeah.” Justin screamed at the sensations Brian was creating in him.

Brian sucked Justin until he felt Justin start to quake at his impending orgasm and before Justin could let go, Brian quickly pulled back and let Justin’s cock fall from his mouth. Brian ignored Justin’s groan of complaint and grabbed his legs and pushed them up until his legs were bent at the knees. 

Brian positioned himself and stared at Justin’s winking hole, inhaling deeply,)unable to get enough of Justin’s scent. Justin was still trying to calm his breath from the aborted blow job, when his breath stopped all at once in a gasp as Brian stuck his tongue out and lapped at his entry gently.

Brian continued his gentle lapping as Justin tried to calm his breath while pushing his ass out further and further, trying to force Brian’s tongue inside him. But Brian was determined to go slow and savor every taste, smell, and feeling that this was invoking. 

Justin started to get impatient and his mewling was now interlaced with begging Brian for more but Brian was steadfastly not giving into Justin pleading. Justin thought he was going to lose his mind, until finally Brian stiffened his tongue and shoved it as deep inside of Justin as he could in one single push.

Justin was so overwhelmed with the feelings that Brian was causing and how slowly and extensively Brian was exploring, but finally Justin had enough and when Brian still didn’t seem inclined to move things, along even with Justin’s begging, Justin took matters into his own hands.

Justin bucked up hard and dislodged Brian and then scampered over so he was in the middle of the bed and grabbed the lube from underneath the pillow before Brian could even right himself. As soon as Brian righted himself he moved to intercept Justin and continue his brand of torture, until he caught a glimpse of what Justin was doing.

Justin had grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on his hand then spread his legs and drew them up to his chest and now he was circling his hole slowly with his slicked digits. Once Justin was sure Brian was watching his movements, he shoved a finger inside of himself hard. Justin didn’t want to wait any longer so he finger fucked himself quickly and roughly, adding new fingers as quick as he could.

Brian watched every movement Justin made closely, salivating as he watched one and then two and finally three fingers, disappear inside of Justin. It was over quickly because Brian couldn’t take anymore and Brian crawled up to Justin and yanked his fingers out of him and quickly replaced them with his cock, having stopped using condoms long ago.

Within seconds Brian was pounding into Justin like no tomorrow, his full balls slapping against Justin’s ass with every forward thrust. Both men knew that they wouldn’t last long after all the foreplay but they tried their best to keep the feelings going. Within minutes Brian felt his balls draw up and moved to grab Justin’s cock so they would cum at the same time but Justin slapped his hand away before he could reach it and then arched his back and came in a blinding orgasm. The fluttering vice like grip on his cock caused Brian to fall headlong into his orgasm as well and they were both screaming out the other’s name and how much they loved each other. 

Brian collapsed on Justin as his orgasm sapped all his strength and laid there for a few minutes trying to force himself to move before he crushed him. Finally he gathered the strength and started to shift off him but he was stopped by Justin’s arms and his pleading voice.

“Stay, please I want to feel you for a while longer.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I just don’t want to crush you.” Brian tried to reassure his lover.

“You don’t know that.” Justin answered back in a quiet voice.

Brian sighed because Justin had spoken of their fear. Both men wanted to find out what had happened and wanted to stop their nightly ritual from happening, even if they didn’t remember it, but neither man was sure that the cost wouldn’t be to great. Their fear was not having eternity together and that fear was almost debilitating.

Brian rolled off his lover against his protests and pulled him tightly into his arms, both of them clinging to the other in their love and fear.

Sara’s House

Sara’s eyes became heavier by the minute and she was pissed at herself for not even getting through half the stack of papers her and Aiden had gotten today but she was so tired she could barely see straight. Finally Sara decided to give up and go to bed, so she got up from her chair clumsily because of her fatigue and as she did, she knocked all the papers she had been looking at onto the floor.

Sara sighed and bent over to pick them up but as she was shuffling them to get them all together, a picture on one of the pages caught her eye. Sara dropped all the other pages and stood up with that one in her hand. She studied the picture of the short dark man for a moment before a triumphant smile crossed her lips.

“I got you.”


	4. Consequences

Sara woke up the next day excited that she had found the killer, or at least the guy behind it. She didn’t know why but she was sure that getting this information to Brian and Justin was the key to what was happening to them. 

Sara made her way to the manor with her arms wrapped tightly around her, as if someone was going to snatch it out of her arms at any minute and the closer she got to her destination the more creeped out she was feeling. She didn’t know why but she knew something was going to change and it was going to be for the best for her, but she was determined to help the guys because she didn’t believe they deserved what had happened to them.

Once she got to the manor, she reached out to grab the door handle to open the door without knocking. To her surprise, as soon as she touched the knob, an electric jolt went through her hand and she released it very quickly to stop the pain. Sara thought it was just static electricity or something so she went to grab it again and the same thing happened.

Sara knew she had to get into the house and she was determined that nothing would stop her, so from her place on the door step she started to look for alternative routes into the house. Just as Sara was about to leave the steps to go around the house looking for a way in, she head a voice.

“You should give this up.” The voice said.

Sara quickly turn all the way around trying to find the source of that voice but she found no one. She was scared that it could be the killer, although her mind kept screaming to her that the murder happened almost fifty years ago. So even if the killer was still alive, he would be around ninety years old and thus not a threat to her.

When she couldn’t find a person, Sara redoubled her efforts to get into Britin knowing that somehow, Brian and Justin would protect her,

“There will be a consequence for you if you go through with this.”

Sara got angry at this and frustrated that she couldn’t find a way in and she figured if someone was going to threaten her, they were going to do it to her face. She just hoped her bravado would hold out until she figured something else out and that she was smart enough or quick enough to save her own life if need be.

“Hell, if you’re going to threaten me, aren’t you supposed to say, there will be dire consequences or some shit like that?” Sara shot back sarcastically while still looking around for not only a way in but for the person the voice belonged to.

“It won’t be dire but it will change the course of your life.” The voice one again came from nowhere but this time something in the words caught Sara’s attention.

“Will you tell me what it is?” She asked, a little afraid of the answer, afraid that in the face of something horrible for her, she would abandon Brian and Justin.

“If you bring this to their attention they will be able to change the course of time, they will be able to stop their murder and you will never have come to this house.” The voice came again, sounding like it was all around her.

“Okay, so I never get to meet them, it sucks, but shit, they’ll be alive.” Sara says, confused that the voice thought that this was such a big deal. Sure she would miss them but shit, she probably wouldn’t even remember them so what’s to miss.

“Well, if you never come into the house and never have to go to the library, you won’t meet Aiden.” The voice returns but Sara had known half way through the sentence where the statement was going and she felt something inside her clench at the thought.

Sara hadn’t known until the thought of never seeing him again, that there was something in her that was attached to Aiden and even now, she didn’t understand it. She barely knows him and yet the thought of never seeing him again was a physical pain. All she could think was why. What was going on and why does she feel for a boy she has known for less than a day.

“Because he is your soul mate.” The voice said in answer to her unspoken question. “And if you do this you will alter the course of not only your life but his.”

“Will our lives be horrible? Will we die or something?” Sara asked with fear in her voice but she silently acknowledged that most of that fear was for Aiden.

“No, you will just never have your soul mates, you will never be truly happy if you do this.” Came the voice across the wind.

Sara stood there in indecision, she wanted to help Brian and Justin but she was afraid of what repercussions this would have for her and Aiden. Sara felt tears come to her eyes as she realized that no matter what she chose, someone would pay for it.

Just then Sara remembered watching Brian and Justin die. She remembered every stab and every sound of pain as well as the blood which seemed to cover every surface. She remembered every single second of that night as if it was a movie playing in her head and she knew what her answer had to be. No matter the cost to her and Aiden’s future happiness, she had to save Brian and Justin from the rerun nightmare.

“I have to help them. It doesn’t matter what happens, they can’t keep living through that, it’s cruel.” Sara said with conviction in her voice. Her mind was made up and there was no stopping her.

“If you enter that house, there’s no going back” The voice warned as Sara reached out to grab the handle of the back door, hoping it was unlocked and that it wouldn’t zap her to keep her out. 

Sara heard the words but didn’t hesitate, she just pulled the door open and stepped inside as quickly as she could, hoping to get away from the voice and the fear that this would somehow go wrong. 

Sara found Brian and Justin quickly, following the sound of laughter and she walked into the living room to find Justin straddling Brian’s torso and tickling him unmercifully. She tried her best to keep in her own laughter so she could continue to watch as Brian pleaded with his lover for mercy.

“Justin, let me up please.” Brian begged, “I promise I’ll never call you a twinkie again.” He added breathlessly.

“I don’t believe you.” Justin growled teasingly, “You always say that.”

Sara looked on smiling, knowing without a doubt that she had made the right decision. Justin launched into another tickle attack and it made Brian arch his back trying to get away from him. When he did this, he had a clear view of the doorway and he saw Sara standing there, watching them with a smile on her face.

“Stop, stop Justin, Sara’s here.”

Justin immediately ceased and both men came to their feet with smiles on their faces for Sara. They didn’t know how but the girl had become important to both of them in the short amount of time that they had known her, even Brian cared for her.

They men stilled in their spots, as they had been walking across the floor towards her, when they saw a sadness fly over her face.

“What’s wrong Sara?” Brian asked, his need to always fix things for everyone coming to the forefront with a surge of protectiveness.

Sara didn’t reply, she couldn’t choke the words past the lump in her throat. She knew telling them this would free them and she wanted that more than anything; but she wanted to say goodbye before she told them, in case incase she didn’t get another chance. 

“Sara, whatever it is you can tell us, you know that, right.” Justin said softly, having walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

“I know, I just…” her voice was choked off by barely suppressed sobs.

Brian and Justin didn’t know what to do with the seemingly heartbroken girl; they didn’t know what was wrong so they couldn’t fix it. Brian felt completely out of his element because emotions were never his strong suit but even Justin was at a loss as to what to do.

“I don’t know how to say goodbye.” Sara finally stuttered out through her tears and both men knew exactly what she was talking about without her having to say another word. They both immediately grasped that she had figured out something about their murder and she was afraid that she would never see them again.

Justin took her in his arms and tried to reassure her that things were going to be ok, although he had no idea of that himself.

“Honey, you don’t know this will change things. Even if you get any clue as to what happened to us and why, it doesn’t mean it will help us at all. Maybe we weren’t to always walk this earth. You don’t know how this is going to turn out, so don’t mourn yet.”

“Yes, I do know that this is goodbye. The voice said it was.” Sara answered without thinking about how that would sound.

“The voice? What, are you hearing voices now? Maybe Sara’s lost it.” Brian tried to joke although you could hear the fear in his voice.

“When I came here today I couldn’t get the front door open, every time I tried to touch it, it zapped me hard. I looked around for another possible way in and right when I was about to step off the porch to investigate a way in, I heard a voice.”

“Who was it?” Brian interrupted, suddenly afraid for Sara.

“I don’t know, at first I tried to find the voice but the more it kept talking to me, the more I realized that it didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere. It was like far from me one second and then like it was whispering in my ear the next. It was scary as hell, let me tell you.”

“So what did the voice say?”

Sara filled them in on what happened, keeping the part of her consequence to a minimum, not wanting Brian or Justin or both to decide they didn’t want to do it because she wouldn’t get to met Aiden. Brian and Justin listened in silence and then knew that they needed to say goodbye to Sara too.

The three sat next to each other on the sofa for no less than a half an hour, each one dealing with their fears and insecurities about what was about to happen but they each also knew that they had to do this.

When it seemed like they were all prepared for this conversation and still nobody was talking, Brian took it upon himself to speak first.

“So what have you found?”

“Well, I did mention that there was a fifth man in your murder right? The one that seemed to have made it happen?” Sara says tentatively.

“Yes, of course you did. It’s all we’ve been able to think about since. That this wasn’t a random event. That someone hated one or both of us enough to kill us.” Justin said and both Brian and Sara cringed at the venom only slightly concealed in his voice.

“Well, I was at the library and I Googled you guys, Britin, Kinnetik, your gallery Justin and just about anything I could think of that might apply to either one of you. So I printed out all that I could find and when I got home I poured over them for hours, wanting to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Anyway I had gone through about half the stack when I was too tired to do it anymore. But when I got up to go to bed, I knocked the papers on the floor and when I went to pick them up, I found him.”

“Who did you find a picture of and please don’t give us the whole back-story again; we don’t really need to know all the steps.” Brian snarked at Sara out of his fear. 

This had been Justin and his biggest worry once they had found out that there was a fifth person who never came in the room. They had feared that they knew their killer. Hell, that he might even be a part of their family.

When they had talked about it, they had each had an idea of who it was but they wouldn’t share that information with the other one because they didn’t want to hurt each other and they didn’t want them to blame themselves for what had happened to them. Brian thought it was Ian because he knew the useless fiddle fuck had blown it with Justin and he had always given Brian the creeps. Gross, slimy fiddler who never bathes.

Justin also thought he knew who did it and like Brian, didn’t say anything about it because more than that, he didn’t want Brian to feel guilty, although that was true he also didn’t want to hear Brian bitch about it, and he would. Brian had, ninety nine percent of the time since the first time they had met, defended his very bestest friend against all things and Justin knew if he said anything about him being involved in this, then Brian would get his haunches up and he wouldn’t have peace for days.

Both men still remained silent as they wait to see who it was and see if their predictions would be right. Not that it was the most important thing at the moment but it helped keep their minds slightly occupied, so they could worry less about what was going to happen. 

“So the picture I found was from pictures of the launch party at Kinnetik.” Sara said as she handed them the folded paper from her pocket and watched with trepidation as Brian unfolded it. She remembered the caption of the picture and was afraid the knowledge of who it was, was going to be hard on them.


	5. Hi, Sara

AN: As always I want to thank Eka and Lois for their hard work in bettering my stories, each in their own way. I'd also like to thank my readers who have stuck with me through a couple of weird ones, but they turned out okay right. Anyway thanks for all your reviews and faith.

 

Brian unfolded the paper and both he and Justin were stunned to silence. Of all the people they had thought of, this one had never crossed either of their minds. They had never thought that this person was not only capable of this but could hate either one of that much.

Brian was shaking his head at the knowledge, while Justin figured out why this had happened. Justin remembered a couple of times turning down his advances with a gentle rebuff and an ‘I love Brian’ but he never thought it would ever come to this. He never realized that he had been this serious about wanting him.

Justin didn’t say anything to Brian then and he didn’t say anything now, he wasn’t sure what to tell him and he knew that the motive wasn’t important. They now had the person that had been behind their deaths and they just had to figure out a way to stop it from repeating yet again.

“Okay now we know, how do we stop it?” Justin reiterated, this time out loud.

“Well, we have never been able to stop it because we don’t remember it and we don’t know when it’s going to happen. We just know that it happens sometime in the evening hours and every time we have tried to change what has happened; although we don’t remember what happens, somehow we still end up dead. Maybe it’s our fate that gets in the way of us stopping it.”

“We might not remember it but Sara does. Right Sara?” Justin asked, turning to look Sara in the eyes. 

After getting Sara’s affirmative nod and her going through what had happened one step at a time, they all put there heads together to come up with a plan to put an end to their nightly ordeal.

Three hours later they all where in their places hoping that they had the timing right and that everything went according to plan; although Brian bitched about this being some kind of rerun of ‘Home Alone’.

Sara, from her vantage and hiding spot in the closet, signaled that it was time. As soon as they saw the signal, the guys crouched behind the bed, their weapons ready. All three waited with baited breath for any sounds indicating that their attackers had entered the house.

Finally, about five minutes after Sara had given the signal, they had the telltale sound of quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. Brian gripped the handle of the knife in front of him, wishing whishing now that they had kept guns or anything else bigger than the butcher knives that they currently had in their hands.

The sound of the footfalls stopped for a second in front of the door and Brian and Justin tensed to the ready. They had no plans on killing their attackers if the could do anything about it because they wanted them brought to justice. Finally one of them pulled open the door and engaged the rope that held the heavy steel pipe and it swung down through the doorway taking out two of the four men immediately. 

The surprise of the other two was immediately evident because they did nothing to protect themselves as Brian and Justin came barring down. They were too distracted by looking at the fallen men and before they knew it, they were backed against the wall and Brian and Justin had knives to their throats and a knee to their groin. Once they had them subdued, the guys called to Sara.

“You can come out now, Sara.” Brian called.

Sara came out with the rope that they had put in the closet earlier and they proceeded to tie up the men, even the unconscious ones so there would be no surprises out of them, Sara said that they had signaled to the other man in some way but she didn’t see what they did. Once they had all but one man gagged as well, Brian started trying to get info out of them. Brian started intimidating him trying to get him to say something, while Justin watched the hallway for the fifth man.

Finally after ten minutes of trying to get either of the men to talk, Justin had had enough with Brian’s threatening that was getting them no where. So Justin walked over and leaned all his weight on the foot he place on one of the men’s cocks. He listened for a minute while the man cried out in pain and then he released the pressure.

“I might be littler than Brian but I’m not as nice, so you are going to tell us how we signal your boss, right now.”

It only took Justin acting like he was going to do likewise to the other man to get him talking. He told of the signal and then Brian, Justin, and Sara dragged the four men into the closet so they wouldn’t be able to give them away. Brian gave the signal and this time Sara hid behind the bed as they waited for the man to come up the stairs. A few seconds later the man stepped through the door and stopped in complete shock and horror when he saw Brian and Justin alive and unharmed. And Brian took this second to shove him up against the wall and get right in his face before he started talking.

“Hello, Theodore.”

As soon as the words were out of Brian’s mouth all three men felt a shift in the atmosphere of the room and whereas Ted had no idea what caused the change, Brian and Justin were pretty sure they did.

“Go check on her.” Brian ordered.

Justin hurried to do his bidding because truth be told, he wanted to check himself and when he got to her hiding spot and found it empty, he was not at all surprised, a little saddened but they had all prepared themselves for this possibility. Justin hated having to tell Brian this though because as much of a hard ass he pretended to be, once he cared for someone, letting them go or having them leave, hurt him deeply. 

“She’s gone Brian,” he said because there were no other words, “but we knew that might happen, and hopefully she is somewhere she doesn’t remember a ghastly murder.” Even though they both knew that by forgetting that she would forget them.

“Check the phone.” Brian ordered, trying to keep his mind in the moment and not on Sara.

“Why Brian? You know the phone hasn’t worked since…” Justin trailed off when he realized how dumb what he was about to say was. They knew, hoped, and thought that these actions they had just taken had changed something in their fate. So Justin slowly glided over to the phone, looking at it in trepidation because if this phone still didn’t work they would still be stuck in the same place, in the same time over and over again. All that would have changed is now they knew it was Ted that had killed them and Sara would be gone.

Justin heard Ted babbling to them while he stared at the phone, begging them not to call the cops, telling them it was a joke. but he didn’t know they had lived through his joke before and although the countless times they’d had to repeat it they didn’t remember; they did remember the one where they had died.

Once Ted realized that pleading wasn’t getting him anywhere he decided that he had nothing left to lose, so he started telling the truth before Justin even picked up the phone and when he heard Ted talking, Justin stopped reaching for the phone.

“Well, none this would’ve happened if he had just done what I wanted. I made it very clear to him what I wanted and yet he still blew me off like I didn’t matter.” Ted complained.

“Oh really,” Brian said quietly, dangerously. “And what was it he was supposed to do?” 

You would think after knowing Brian as long as Ted had that he would know that now was the time to shut up before Brian lost it but Ted was too far into his indignation to tell he was treading on shaky ground.

“He knew I wanted him but he kept blowing me off say that he loved you. Who the hell would love you? Want to be you cause you’re rich and hott or want to fuck you, although that is dwindling every year but love you, no. You only think of yourself, you don’t care who you hurt, and you’re incapable of love.”

As he had done earlier, Justin over rode Brian’s control over the situation when he ran to Ted, dragged him away from the wall and started punching him as soon as the man was out of Brian’s grasp. Even though Ted tried to defend himself he wasn’t much of a fighter, hell he wasn’t a fighter at all and as small as Justin appeared, thanks to Cody he could take out people much bigger than him.

As he was fighting or more like thrashing Ted, he kept screaming at him. Things like ‘Don’t talk about him that way’, ‘he’s a better man than you’ll ever be’, and ‘I wouldn’t fuck you with someone else’s dick’. After a couple of minutes Brian pulled Justin off Ted because the man was cowered into the wall and Brian was afraid that Justin was going to kill him.

“Go see if the phone works and if it does, call the police.” He ordered.

“And if it doesn’t?” Justin wondered out loud.

“Well, if it doesn’t we will have the supreme pleasure of killing Ted.” Brian answered with a threat in his voice and Ted, although he didn’t understand all the talk about the phone, prayed that it would work. 

When Justin picked up, his sigh of relief was audible and all three men felt the relief flood them, even if it was for different reasons. Brian and Ted listened to Justin talk to the cops and explain what was going on. A few minutes later, Justin turned to them.

“They’ll be right here.”

Sara sat bolt upright in bed, there was something wrong, she could feel it. She looked around and saw the still packed boxes littered around her room. She was still in the room in the house that they had moved into yesterday and she didn’t hear anything strange but she slowly crept out of bed so she could check on her parents.

When Sara was about to grab the handle, a knock sounded at the door and Sara jumped back in fear. She was sure there was something wrong and she was afraid of who was on the other side of the door.

“Sara, are you awake honey?” Sara laughed at herself when she heard her mother’s voice and she stepped forward to open her door.

“Yeah mom, I just woke up.” Sara answered, trying to keep her worry from her mom.

“Well, I guess you were tired after all that moving yesterday. It’s nine o’clock already.”

Sara was slightly surprised and when she finished talking to her mom she took a shower. About twenty minutes later she got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom to dress. She hadn’t even taken the towel off when she heard the doorbell. Sara knew that the doorbell meant something although she didn’t know what it was so, she snuck to her door and opened it a crack to listen to what was going on.

Sara couldn’t make out what the voices were saying but she somehow recognized the voices. Sara threw on the clothes she saw first, not even making sure that they were matching and raced down the stairs excited, even though she had no idea why.

Sara came to a screeching halt when she saw who was in the kitchen. In front of her stood three men. There were two men who were old enough to be her grandfather although they had aged really well and still looked beautiful, as well as a boy around her age that she could tell was related to one of the older men. They shared the same beautiful hazel eyes. Had similar statures and under the harsh sprinkling of gray, you could tell the hair of the older man was the same beautiful chestnut.

Sara stood and studied them as they seemed to do her and just as the silence was getting awkward for Sara’s parents, one of the men spoke up.

“Hi, Sara.”


End file.
